Scarlet Angel
by Catherine3
Summary: Sasuke is a man who sold his soul to a demon. Hinata is the devil to whom he sold it.


_Hey guys ! I decided to translate this fanfiction I wrote some time ago. I hope u like :)  
_

_Ps. Sorry , but english isnt my mother language so it may contain errors._

* * *

_"Pray – shall I go blind?_

_Pray – cos nobody ever survives_

_Praying to stay in your arms_

_Just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and demons alike_

_She'll eat you alive"_

At the sound of heels hitting the wood floor , Sasuke looked up from the book he had on his knees . At that time all employees were already lying down and that was exactly why he chose to relax a bit in the library . He frowned , puzzled , and stared at the wooden door still closed , with a cold stare .

However , the woman who walked through the door was no maid , nor a stranger. It was a strangely familiar face , someone who if he chose , he would never see again in life.

" Time's up , Uchiha Sasuke " dressed in white and with a angelic face , that little young woman could leave him, one of the most influential men in the world , completely terrified . And when he saw her take a step forward , he acted in a despair and tried to grab the gun hidden in the desk drawer , dropping the book on the ground during the process .

She seemed very upset and manage to threw him against the bookshelf with just a hand sign, knocking him into most of his vast collection of books and probably breaking him a rib .

Even so , the pain didnt stop him, so he keep struggling vainly to escape and when he notice that he couldnt move , he was terrified .

" No more jokes , Sasuke , I only came to get what's mine ."

His eyes widened "Hinata, we had a deal ! " He shouted , trying once again to move as she progressed toward him as a predator .

Hinata smirked , moistening her red lips and stopped in front of him , staring at him with a mixture of amusement and impatience . She laughed drought and touched his face , making him a diagonal cut on the cheek with a fingernail . Sasuke watched her in desperation as she lead to his lips a drop of his blood and smiled , staring at him with one pearly eye visible before saying :

" I gave you what you wanted , Sasuke " she paused " money, success "smiled " and revenge against your brother " she laughed as she felt his heartbeat accelerate " I'm not a patient demon Sasuke , you had what you wanted . Your soul is mine now , and i will take it with me ."

" I'll give you anything you want ! " he shouted , struggling " I give anything, I just want more time !"

The brunette laughed , squeezing his neck tightly . Sasuke gasped desperately for breath and then he let out an agonized scream , when Hinata pierced his abdomen with her free hand . He saw her laugh at his agony , slowly withdrawing her hand with a smile on her lips and then , licking the blood from her fingers , before kissing him .

Sasuke wanted to cry . He felt the metallic taste of his own blood mixed with the incredibly sweet taste of Hinata and closed his eyes , surrendering finally to the forced kiss of the brunette .

Gradually his conscience was weighing and finally , Hinata let go , pulling away from him with a smile as Sasuke fell on the wooden floor , fading into blood.

" If you survive the injury,I may give you more time " she paused , kneeling in front of him and smiling " pray that someone find you, although I think that God doesnt help soulless men who condemned his brother to the fire of Hell ."

He closed his eyes . His mouth went dry as Hinata's steeps seemed to echo in distance . The image of the brunette with the white dress peppered with scarlet crossed his mind . The metallic taste of her kiss haunted him . The cries of Itachi being tortured in Hell for his crimes filled his mind and stifling, the Uchiha sank into unconsciousness .

" Mr. Uchiha , hold on , we're almost at the hospital " said a man when Sasuke tried to open his eyes . The siren sound caused him a headache , but he ignored it .

He was alive .

Interestingly it did remind him of his sixteenth year , when he met that beautiful stranger next to a lake , and in the following weeks , meeting her become a priority .

Hinata knew all his dreams , all his secrets , all his desires and he , blind in ambition and being the young fool he was, relied strongly on her . Slowly , Hinata had become his little obsession and he would give everything for her, and it was all she asked shortly after .

He sold his soul for Hinata .

She was a demon and if he could go back to those times , he would probably make the same mistakes , however terrifying it was .

And if he was safe at that moment ...

It wouldnt be for long .


End file.
